


Четвертое июля

by Emma_Frost



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Detective Noir, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В городе шел дождь.<br/>Наверное, он шел, когда Стив покидал его. Если бы он помнил тот день, он запомнил бы мокрый асфальт, запах угля во влажном воздухе, дымчатый туман и девушку в блестящем плаще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четвертое июля

**1\. Город.**  
В городе шел дождь.  
Наверное, он шел, когда Стив покидал его. Если бы он помнил тот день, он запомнил бы мокрый асфальт, запах угля во влажном воздухе, дымчатый туман и девушку в блестящем плаще.   
Сегодня он возвращался обратно, и город был залит водой.  
На платформе не было никого.  
\- Привет, - сказал Стив.  
Красный сигнальный фонарь заморгал, сообщая, что поезду надо отправляться дальше. Он умчался, стуча колесами и насвистывая, а Стив шел к зданию вокзала и озирался по сторонам, но так никого и не встретил. Никто не приезжал сюда и не уезжал отсюда.  
Он купил кофе и газету в местной закусочной и сел у окна. За стеклом все было серым и нечетким, будто улицу обернули пленкой, Стив видел только два рекламных плаката совсем рядом с вокзалом. Один из них гласил: "Щ.И.Т. Всегда на страже", а на другом белокурая домохозяйка отдыхала в кресле, пока непонятная конструкция в кружевном переднике орудовала щеткой и мочалкой. Рук у нее было целых восемь.  
"Покупайте домашних роботов Старка".  
Стив расплатился за кофе, приподнял воротник плаща, надвинул шляпу на лоб и вышел наружу.  
Он шел по знакомым улицам, узнавая каждый поворот, фасады зданий и вывески магазинов, он миновал кинотеатр и парикмахерскую, и вокруг все еще не было людей. Только бездомная собака трусила за ним несколько кварталов. Он остановился и порылся в карманах в поисках мелочи, чтобы зайти в булочную и купить для нее что-нибудь, но тут из тумана донесся долгий грохочущий звук.  
Огромная тень упала поперек переулка. Собака заскулила и бросилась прочь, поджав хвост.   
Скрежет становился все громче, будто огромные шестеренки терлись одна о другую. Стив постоял немного, пожал плечами и продолжил идти вперед.  
Желтый луч света разрезал собой туман, следом показались высокие металлические дуги, как если бы по улице шел инженерный мост. Стив сделал еще несколько шагов, и огромный робот преградил ему дорогу.  
Робот наклонился к Стиву. Голова у него была вроде кастрюли, а вместо лица матовое стекло, и Стив видел в нем свое отражение.  
Рук у машины было не меньше, чем у механической уборщицы с плаката. Робот согнул одну из конечностей и поднес к лицу Стива.  
\- Гражданин не идентифицирован. Имя? - потребовал робот  
\- Роджерс, - сказал Стив. - Стив Роджерс.  
Робот застыл над ним, издавая тонкий равномерный писк.  
\- Гражданин не зарегистрирован. Назовите ваш статус.  
\- Что?   
\- Назовите ваш статус. Гражданин первого, второго или третьего класса?  
\- Я американец, - ответил Стив.  
\- Ответ некорректный. Зафиксировано присутствие гражданина неустановленного класса.  
Полыхнула белая вспышка. Стив закрыл лицо рукой.  
\- Гражданин неустановленного класса Стив Роджерс внесен в базу данных, - отрапортовал робот. - Гражданин подлежит дальнейшей проверке. Не покидайте город без разрешения, гражданин.  
\- Мне некуда ехать, - сказал Стив. - Это мой город.  
Робот выпрямился, повернулся и зашагал дальше по улице. На его железном боку темнело клеймо: "Старк Индастриз".

**2\. Стив**.  
Он проснулся от воя сирены, будто стая волков одновременно завыла на луну. Даже на фронте этот зов не был таким пронзительным и отчаянным.   
Он подошел к окну. Над горизонтом медленно поднимался рассвет. Отель, в котором Стив снял комнату находился на холме, и отсюда можно было видеть дорогу, рассекающую город надвое. Серые каменные здания обрамляли ее, как аллея, а заканчивалась она небоскребом, подпирающим облака.   
Дождь продолжал идти, он размывал очертания предметов и стирал их цвет, он гасил собой звуки и уничтожал следы, поэтому Стив до сих пор не знал, куда он вернулся.  
В номере отеля за двадцать долларов были кровать, раковина и пара стаканов, и ему этого хватало. Он умылся, налил себе воды, сел на кровать и достал из записной книжки визитку. Измятая, с потертыми краями, она рассказала ему о прошлом гораздо больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Он нашел ее в разрушенном бомбой штабе, когда выводил оттуда выживших, заметил случайно белый прямоугольник на полу, присыпанный крошкой штукатурки, наклонился и поднял его, и прочел написанное на бумаге.  
"Стив Роджерс, частный детектив".  
Тогда он и вспомнил.   
Вспомнил, где жил до войны. Вспомнил лицо человека, продававшего ему молоко каждое утро. Воспоминания приходили каждый день, как вечерние тени приходят в комнату, но остаются недолго и расплываются в темноте. Кадры двигались то слишком быстро, то слишком медленно, наслаивались друг на друга, заслоняя истину. Война все еще дымилась в его памяти. В своих снах он видел разрушенные города и исковерканные тела солдат, и белые больничные стены, и чувствовал запах спирта и хлороформа.   
Он три года провел на войне, но на его теле не осталось ни единого шрама. От чего его лечили в той больнице, не знала даже улыбчивая медсестра, что приносила ему шоколад и консервы, но крики и стоны раненых до сих пор звучали у него в ушах и тонули в грохоте взрывающихся снарядов.  
Что-то кололо ему руку. Стив раскрыл ладонь и увидел в ней мелкие осколки стакана. Он и не заметил, как раздавил его в пальцах.   
\- Я мог бы выступать в цирке, - сказал он, стряхивая осколки на пол.  
Однажды он увидел во сне табличку со своим именем возле двери, толкнул эту дверь и вошел в кабинет. В комнате с ним была темноволосая женщина, но она стояла спиной, и он не мог разглядеть ее лица.

**3\. Пегги.**  
Он увидел ее на углу Двадцать шестой и Четвертой. Она стояла возле водосточной трубы, прижав зонтик плечом и прикусив сигарету, и рылась в своей сумочке, зонтик вывернуло ветром, и вода лилась с неба и крыши прямо на ее темные вьющиеся волосы.   
Он смотрел и смотрел на нее, и все не мог посмотреть на что-нибудь другое. Он подошел ближе, чтобы не дать ей исчезнуть так же внезапно, как она появилась.  
Она подняла глаза и увидела его.  
Это была самая красивая женщина, которую он только встречал, даже если память его сейчас подводила.   
\- Мисс, - предложил Стив, - давайте я подержу ваш зонт.  
Она вздрогнула и посмотрела на него остановившимся, пустым взглядом. И молча протянула ему зонт.  
Они стояли вместе под зонтом, пока она искала зажигалку, и ветер шевелил край ее платья, ярко-красного, как ее помада,   
Ее руки слегка дрожали, когда она прикуривала сигарету.  
\- Вам холодно? - вырвалось у него. - Могу я угостить вас кофе?  
Она все так же молча кивнула, развернулась и направилась к ближайшей булочной. Стив нес над ней зонт и смотрел на ее ресницы и скулы, и на небольшой шрам на шее за ухом.  
Она стряхнула воду с плаща и повесила его на спинку стула.  
\- Меня зовут Пегги, - сказала она. - Пегги Картер.  
\- Стив Роджерс.  
Она стиснула сумку в ладонях и села напротив.  
Официант поставил перед ней чашку с кофе до того, как она успела его заказать.  
\- Я здесь часто бываю, - извиняющимся тоном произнесла она. - И всегда беру одно и то же.  
\- Работаете рядом?  
Пегги помотала головой.  
\- Просто брожу по улицам. А вы? Вы не местный?  
\- Когда-то жил здесь, - сказал Стив. - Но уехал. А теперь вернулся.  
\- Многое изменилось? - спросила она.  
Стив ответил не сразу.  
\- Я еще не понял, - сказал он наконец. - Не знаю. Возможно. Я не помню.  
\- Не помните?   
\- На войне, - объяснил он, - я потерял память. Травма головы. Иногда что-то возвращается, но так мало... обрывками. Я приехал сюда, чтобы помочь себе вспомнить.  
Она достала еще одну сигарету. Стив держал зажигалку, пока она закуривала.   
Пегги выдохнула дым и откинулась на стуле, глядя на него внимательно и недоверчиво. Ее лицо казалось очень бледным. Влажные волосы свивались в кольца у висков.  
\- Но вы хотя бы помните, кем вы были до войны? - спросила она.  
\- Да. Частным сыщиком. Не знаю, насколько хорошим, - он усмехнулся.  
Пегги опустила чашку на блюдце и провела кончиком пальца по фарфоровому краю, стирая отпечаток помады.  
\- В таком случае, - сказала она, - мне понадобится ваша помощь.

**4\. Клуб "Мстители".**  
...- И сейчас на сцене, - взвился конферансье, - клуба "Мстители"! Сегодня! Для вас! Великолепная Наташа Романова!  
Она вышла на сцену, сбрасывая с плеч меха.  
\- Дайте мне газировки, - сказал Стив бармену. Тот сощурился неприветливо.  
\- Когда корова миссис О'Лири опрокинула фонарь...  
Она пела, встряхивая головой, и длинные темно-рыжие волосы рассыпались по обнаженным плечам.  
На ней было черное шелковое платье и длинные черные перчатки выше локтей   
\- ...из-за этого начался пожар,   
И Чикаго был сожжен дотла.  
Ходил такой слух, но вот настоящая правда...  
Стив смотрел на нее и думал о Пегги.  
\- Мой брат Эндрю, - сказала Пегги ему вчера, - пропал два месяца назад, и я больше не видела его. Он не звонил и не писал мне. Я боюсь, что с ним случилось что-то плохое. Он не самый благоразумный человек, мистер Роджерс.  
\- Капитан Роджерс. .  
\- ...Мейм поцеловал клиент из другого города, - пела Наташа, - и этот поцелуй и сжег весь Чикаго.  
Так что вините во всем Мейм, ребята.  
Во всем виновата Мейм.  
Пегги вращала чашку в ладонях и рассказывала о том, что в городе давно пропадают люди. И никогда не возвращаются обратно.  
\- Ваша газировка, сэр.  
\- Когда в Сан-Франциско случилось землетрясение,  
Тогда, в тысяча девятьсот шестом,  
Говорили, что матушка-природа  
Взялась за старое...  
\- Последнее место, где его видели, - говорила Пегги, все так же не поднимая на него глаз, - ночной клуб "Мстители". Он принадлежит Тони Старку. Здесь все принадлежит ему.  
\- Вот как, - сказал Стив. - Интересно, зачем ему столько.  
\- Раз ночью она стала танцевать шимми и шейк,  
Что и вызвало землетрясение в Фриско...  
Наташа стягивала перчатку, аккуратно сдвигая ткань вниз по руке, и взгляды всех мужчин за столиками были прикованы к ней.   
Стив скорее почувствовал его, чем заметил.  
Парень отодвинулся в самый угол, и Стив видел его тень на стене, но не видел его лица. Тот стоял в небольшой нише и наблюдал за певицей на сцене.  
Наташа на сцене размахивала снятой перчаткой и танцевала, задирая высоко ноги, прожектор едва поспевал за ней. Стив мельком взглянул на нее и вернулся к незнакомцу, но в углу уже никого не было.  
\- Как-то раз на Клондайке случилась стрельба,  
И был убит Дэн МакГру,  
Во всем винили дамочку по имени Лу.  
Ходил такой слух.  
\- Мы найдем его, - пообещал Стив Пегги. - Люди не исчезают бесследно. Даже в таком городе, как этот.  
Он обещал слишком много, но она заплакала, и он не мог пообещать ей меньше.  
\- Вот что на самом деле убило наповал МакГру,  
Так что вините Мэйм, ребята,  
Во всём виновата Мэйм.  
Наташа закончила и поклонилась, взмахнув волосами. Весь зал зааплодировал и засвистел. Двое громил-охранников возле сцены оживились и приняли охотничью стойку.  
Наташа бросила в зал вторую перчатку, потом сняла ожерелье с шеи и тоже швырнула его зрителям. Стив поймал его и вручил бармену.  
\- Хватит, чтобы заплатить за еще одну порцию? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Как невежливо, - сказала Наташа, появляясь рядом. - Это ожерелье подарила мне мама. Давайте лучше я угощу вас. Два двойных, Антуан.  
\- Вы смотрели на меня, - сказала она глубоким низким голосом. - А я смотрела на вас. Хороший повод, чтобы выпить.  
\- На этот город сухой закон не распространяется?  
\- На этот клуб, - Наташа опустилась на соседний табурет, - ни один закон не распространяется. Вот почему я работаю здесь.  
Она щелкнула пальцами, подзывая бармена. Ее запястья обвивали массивные металлические браслеты, отчего руки казались хрупкими.  
\- Занятную песню вы пели, - сказал Стив. - Почему эту Мейм до сих пор не арестовали?  
\- Она слишком ловкая особа.  
\- Или слишком неуклюжая, раз от ее плясок трясется земля.  
\- Осторожнее, - предупредила Наташа. - Это моя любимая песня. Она рассказывает историю моей жизни.  
\- О, - сказал Стив, - наверное, вселенский потоп -- это тоже вы?  
\- Я работаю тоньше, - она одним глотком уничтожила половину порции. - Помните того змея в райском саду?  
\- Значит, Наташа, - подытожил Стив, - не ваше настоящее имя?  
\- А у вас есть любимая песня? - спросила она вместо ответа.  
\- Наверное, когда-то была.  
\- А теперь вы ее разлюбили?  
\- Я ее забыл.  
\- Нельзя забыть то, что любишь.  
\- Если я услышу ее снова, кто знает, - Стив сделал глоток. - Возможно, я полюблю ее опять.  
\- Возвращаться назад -- плохая примета. Так говорят в моей стране.  
\- Почему он так называется? - спросил Стив. - Этот бар.  
Наташа пожала плечами.  
\- Я никогда не спрашивала. Попробуйте узнать у Антуана.  
\- Антуан, - сказал Стив, поворачиваясь к нему. - Скажите...  
Антуан готовил коктейль для блондинки в голубом платье. Она стояла возле барной стойки и прижимала к груди крохотную сумочку, словно боялась, что ее украдут.  
Стив едва не спрыгнул с табурета.  
Как будто до этого он ехал в машине с забрызганными грязью окнами, и вдруг кто-то вытер стекло, и он увидел дорогу перед собой с ослепительной четкостью. Картинки из прошлого, перетасованные, как карточная колода, выстроились в пасьянс.  
Это был самый настоящий след, и он не собирался его упускать.  
\- Извините меня, - сказал Стив. - Я заметил знакомого, нужно поздороваться. Приятного вам вечера.  
\- Тебе тоже, красавчик, - сказала она, заливая в горло остаток виски. - Антуан, еще.  
Стив обошел стойку и подошел к блондинке.  
\- Эй, - сказал он. - Когда мы виделись в последний раз, у тебя были рыжие волосы, не так ли, мисс Поттс?

**5\. Пеппер.**  
Блондинка повернулась к нему.  
\- Вы ошиблись, - сказала она. - Меня зовут Полли Перкинс.  
Подхватила коктейль из рук Антуана и удалилась.  
Стив скептически смотрел ей вслед.  
\- Спорим, через пять секунд ты попытаешься сбежать отсюда? - сказал он.  
Он досчитал до пяти и двинулся в том же направлении, куда ушла она.  
Непочатый бокал с коктейлем стоял на крайнем столике рядом с выходом в гардероб. От той же двери направо уводил тускло освещенный коридор, Стив прошел по нему несколько шагов, и тут его схватили за рукав и дернули в сторону, он вывернулся, освободил руку и прижал нападавшего к стене.  
\- Какого черта, - прошипела она. - Ты чуть меня не спалил.  
\- Так-так, - сказал он. - Вирджиния Пеппер Поттс, звезда криминальной журналистики, это все-таки ты. А что с волосами?  
\- Парик, - она скривилась. - Тяжелый и чешется, но чего не сделаешь ради конспирации.  
\- С рыжими тебе лучше.  
\- Не подлизывайся. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Провожу расследование.  
Она пихнула его кулаком в грудь.  
\- Что с тобой случилось? Сначала исчез, будто испарился, а теперь... Я бы в жизни тебя не узнала, если бы ты сам не подошел. Ты ел слишком много шпината?  
\- Ты о чем?  
Она посмотрела на него как на умалишенного.  
\- Ты выглядишь как реклама пищевой добавки для штангистов. Серьезно, Стив. Что произошло? Ты стал жертвой секретных военных экспериментов, о которых теперь ничего не помнишь? - она засмеялась.  
Стив окинул ее взглядом.  
\- Я тебя тоже не узнаю, - заметил он. - Где ты прячешь фотоаппарат?   
Пеппер негодующе фыркнула.  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Опять влезаешь в неприятности?  
\- Кто бы говорил. Ты так мило болтал с Наташей, а она подружка владельца этого заведения. Видел   
этих обезьян, его телохранителей? Они выбьют из тебя все твои неправильные желания.  
\- .Эта Наташа, - сказал Стив. - Кто она такая? Что ты о ней знаешь?  
\- Она из России. Говорят, она русская графиня и родственница царской семьи, и бежала от коммунистов. Я в это не верю.  
\- Я тоже. Ее акцент звучит фальшиво, хотя поет она неплохо.  
\- Вот именно. Зачем она тебе?   
\- Ищу одного человека, который часто бывал в этом клубе. Сюда приходят за выпивкой и неприятностями, а она -- ходячая неприятность. Возможно, тот парень приходил сюда из-за нее.  
\- В таком случае ему не повезло. Как и нам всем, - добавила она.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- Что случилось, Пеппер? Я здесь только второй день, но видно, что в этом месте происходит что-то дурное. Все напуганы и постоянно оглядываются. По улицам бродят роботы. Девушка, что наняла меня, уверяет, что здесь то и дело пропадают люди. Черт возьми, да этот город даже имя сменил. Я бы не нашел его на карте, если бы не помнил, на какой поезд нужно садиться и где выходить.  
\- Стив, - сказала она шепотом, заглядывая ему в глаза. - Ты даже не представляешь, что происходит. Тебя очень долго не было.  
\- Как я понимаю, - сказал он, - всего три года.  
\- За это время успела закончиться одна жизнь, и началась другая.  
\- Расскажи мне.  
\- Не здесь. Я работаю в "Трибюн", как и раньше. Все еще лучшая газета Метрополиса, несмотря на то, что мой редактор полный идиот и играет по пятницам в покер с Тони Старком. Приходи в редакцию. Я скажу боссу, что ты мой кузен из Айовы.  
\- А ты высокого мнения о моих манерах.  
\- Я могу сказать, что ты из Европы. Умеешь говорить по-французски? - она приподняла бровь.  
Стив засмеялся.  
\- Кажется, я по тебе соскучился.  
Она засмеялась в ответ.  
\- Рада видеть тебя снова, Стив.  
Она была такой же энергичной и решительной, какой он ее запомнил.  
Он многое забыл, но та ночь сегодня вернулась к нему целиком, вплоть до деталей. На девушку напали трое, улица была пустой и темной, и несколько случайных прохожих делали вид, что ничего не замечают. Он вступился за нее, но не справился. Сейчас ему казалось странным, что он проиграл ту драку, бандиты были не из самых крепких. Он проиграл, и в итоге Пеппер сама отбивала его сумкой, а их обоих спасла полиция.  
Он прокручивал эту историю в голове, пока шел домой по ночному городу, прячась за водосточными трубами от патрулирующих роботов. В одном из воспоминаний полицейский офицер назвал его "задохликом".  
\- Может, и правда добавка для штангистов, - буркнул Стив, кивнул управляющему и поднялся в свой номер.  
Управляющий не обратил на него никакого внимания, он возился с радиоприемником.  
Стив сунул ключ в замок, но тот оказался незаперт.   
Он присел на одно колено и отстегнул пистолет от щиколотки. Снял его с предохранителя и толкнул дверь.  
\- Не зажигайте свет, - сказала она громким шепотом. - Это я, Пегги. Меня впустил управляющий. Я сказала, что я ваша кузина из Оклахомы.

**6\. Девушка и капитан.**  
\- Наша семья, - сказал Стив, убирая пистолет за пояс, - скоро заполонит собой весь город. Почему вы здесь, мисс Картер?  
Она вздохнула.  
\- Я обещала вам принести фотографию Эндрю. Побольше, чем та, что в моем медальоне. Я зашла в ваш отель, мне сказали, что вас нет, и я решила подождать в кафе напротив.   
\- Почему вы не хотите, чтобы я включил свет? - спросил Стив.  
\- Он может увидеть нас. Кто знает, что у него на уме.  
\- Он?  
\- Я ждала вас в кафе. Выпила несколько чашек кофе, а вас все не было. Я сидела и смотрела в окно, и вдруг почувствовала, что кто-то следит за мной с улицы, - в темноте ее голос звучал драматично и волнующе, почти интимно. - Всего лишь ощущение... но я не могла от него избавиться. Оно становилось все сильнее. Я присмотрелась как следует и заметила его.  
Стив видел, как блестят ее глаза, видел очертания ее фигуры в слабом отблеске фонаря за окном.  
\- Он стоял на противоположной стороне улицы и смотрел на меня, - сказала Пегги. - Я не разглядела его лица. Он стоял в тени, но... там был человек, Стив. Я уверена.  
\- Возможно, он следил не за вами?  
\- Не знаю. Я так перепугалась. Я допила кофе, пришла к управляющему и сказала, что я ваша кузина, и попросила впустить меня.  
\- Я закрою шторы, - предложил он.   
\- Здесь нет какой-нибудь лампы или ночника?  
\- Это слишком дешевый отель, - с улыбкой сказал он. - Но мы можем попросить управляющего принести нам свечей.  
\- Не стоит. Я скоро пойду. Вы проводите меня? Возьмите фото.  
Она поднялась, и он услышал шорох ее одежды, она подошла ближе и протянула фотографию, Стив смотрел на нее и поэтому коснулся ее ее руки, а не снимка.   
\- Простите, - сказал он.  
\- Вы ведь найдете его?  
\- Я постараюсь, - он убрал фотографию в карман брюк. - Каким он был? Расскажите.  
Пегги все еще стояла рядом, и он чувствовал запах ее духов, свежий, как весенние цветы.  
\- Эндрю? Он был... добрым. Смелым. Искренним. Хотя... я думала, что он был искренен. Возможно, я не знала многих его секретов.   
\- Вы были близки?  
\- Я любила его.  
\- У него были дурные привычки? Проблемы с деньгами? Выпивкой? Может быть, азартные игры или скачки?  
\- Нет, что вы! - горячо возразила она. - Ничего подобного. Он был лучшим человеком, которого я знала.   
\- Он мог увлечься какой-нибудь женщиной и из-за нее впутаться в неприятности?  
Пегги замялась.  
\- Не знаю, - прошептала она. - Мне так жаль...   
\- Ничего.  
За окном оглушительно взвыла сирена, та самая, что разбудила Стива утром. Казалось, само небо загудело, сотрясаясь от возмущения. Потом раздался уже знакомый скрежет, сопровождающий тяжелую поступь робота-патрульного.  
\- Слышишь? - шепнула Пегги и схватила его за руку. - Это полиция. Они ищут пропавшего преступника. Он был арестован, но сбежал, когда его пытались увезти из города. Все об этом говорят.  
\- Куда увезти?  
\- Никто не знает.   
\- Так не бывает.  
\- Я слышала, он настоящий монстр, - выдохнула Пегги. - Похож на человека, но огромный и злобный, как дикий зверь. И у него зеленая кожа.  
\- Когда я был бойскаутом, - вспомнил Стив, - мы тоже рассказывали друг другу страшные истории у костра.  
\- Не смейся надо мной, - недовольно сказала Пегги. - Ты помнишь свое детство, но не помнишь того, что было три года назад?  
\- Память штука сложная. Чем дольше я здесь, чем больше рядом людей и вещей, которые были со мной раньше, тем скорее я все вспомню.   
\- Возможно, - сказала она, - тебе стоит создавать новые воспоминания, а не гнаться за призраками.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, - ответил Стив и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее.  
Их пальцы все еще были сплетены. Ее губы были мягкими и теплыми, а кожа пахла жасмином.  
Пегги отстранилась от него и провела ладонью по его щеке, медленно, будто запоминая линию скул, а потом громко вскрикнула, и в глазах ее застыл ужас.  
\- Там, - пробормотала она, показывая на окно за его спиной. - Там!  
Стив обернулся. За стеклом, в свете фонаря на него таращилось огромное и жуткое существо, похожее на человека с искаженным яростью лицом. Оно было зеленого цвета.

**7\. Монстр.**  
Стив достал пистолет и направил его на монстра. Они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга.  
Луч прожектора упал на стекло, выхватывая из темноты большое зеленое тело -- робот-патрульный заметил его, и сирена завопила еще раз, так громко, что Стив согнулся пополам, хватаясь за ухо.  
Монстр рванул куда-то вверх по стене и исчез.  
\- Оставайся здесь! - крикнул Стив Пегги, выбегая из комнаты.  
Он прыжками преодолел лестницу, дверь на чердак оказалась закрыта, но он надавил плечом, и она поддалась, не сопротивляясь. Через чердачное окно он вылез на крышу.  
Монстра нигде не было видно. Робот-патрульный тоже потерял его и теперь размахивал прожектором и вращал круглой головой, на ней тревожно подмигивала желтая лампа.  
Робот нащупал своим лучом Стива, вытянул к нему конечность, потребовал:  
\- Имя?  
\- Картер, - сказал Стив. - Эндрю Картер.  
Он озирался по сторонам, ожидая нападения. Дождь затекал ему за воротник и приклеивал рубашку к телу.  
Монстр появился с противоположной стороны крыши, он пронесся по ней с невероятной скоростью, но Стив успел развернуться и сделать несколько выстрелов. Его резко толкнули в грудь, и он отлетел на добрые пять ярдов, толчок был такой силы, будто его ударили металлической сваей. Он сумел не выронить пистолет и поднялся на ноги, слегка пошатываясь, но монстр уже убегал по соседней крыше, преследуемый роботом.  
\- Что за чертовщина, - пробормотал Стив.  
Он убрал пистолет и подошел к краю крыши. Внизу в долине простирался город, расцветший ночными огнями. Весь его центр был усеян золотыми звездами, а бедные северные кварталы, отделенные от него рекой, тонули во мраке. На юг, очерченный пунктиром из фонарей, уходил главный проспект. На дальнем его конце, окутанная серебристо-белым светом, высилась башня с заостренной крышей, мощная и мрачная, как средневековый донжон. На самом ее верху сияла алыми буквами надпись "Старк".

**8\. Лучшая газета Метрополиса.**

\- Я вижу, - сказал Стив, - ты процветаешь.  
\- О, я всего лишь веду новостную колонку в газете. Садись. Сейчас принесут кофе.  
\- У вас тут настоящий муравейник. Я бы не нашел твой кабинет, если бы мне не подсказали. Веселый такой парень с фотоаппаратом. Правда, сначала он отправил меня к вашему составителю кроссвордов, но зато там я и узнал верный путь.  
\- Парень с фотоаппаратом? Ну конечно, это Питер.  
\- Да, это я, - сказал Питер, заглядывая в кабинет. - Пеппер, твои снимки готовы, лежат в лаборатории на полке слева, как обычно.  
\- Питер, - представила Пеппер, - это Стив Роджерс, мой кузен из Айовы.  
\- Из Вайоминга, - поправил Стив.  
Она выразительно посмотрела на него.  
\- Стив, это Питер Паркер, наш фотограф.  
\- Начинающий, - сказал Питер.  
\- Два года уже как начинающий.  
\- Не критикуй меня, - потребовал Питер. - Я слишком чувствительный и могу потерять вдохновение. Привет, Стив. Пока, Пеппер.  
Он ухмыльнулся и исчез за дверью.   
Стив снял шляпу и положил на стол.  
\- Ты обещала рассказать, что здесь происходит. Вчера я видел нечто странное...  
\- Ох, - перебила Пеппер. - Это все Старк! Это он во всем виноват. Он считает, что этот город принадлежит ему.  
\- А это не так? - спросил Стив.  
\- Я уверена, он причастен ко всем этим исчезновениям! И я это докажу.  
\- Пеппер, - сказал Стив. - Давай по порядку.   
\- Все началось три года назад, - она присела на край стола. - Как раз, когда ты исчез. В городе стали появляться странные существа. Люди, похожие на животных. Животные, похожие на людей. Люди со странными способностями. Как будто кто-то открыл дверь в параллельную вселенную.  
\- Они нападали на жителей?  
\- Иногда. А чаще сражались друг с другом. Разрушали город, пугали прохожих. Среди них были и настоящие преступники, и полиция не могла с ними справиться. Тогда на улицах и появились роботы. Угадай, кто их производит.  
\- Старк Индастриз, - сказал Стив. - Ты считаешь, он стоит за всем этим с самого начала?  
Пеппер пожала плечами.  
\- Разве это не лучший способ взять город под контроль? Сначала запугать всех, а потом пообещать защиту.  
\- Но зачем так сложно? Он достаточно богат, чтобы скупить всю недвижимость в городе, так ведь? Не говоря уже о полиции. И откуда он мог бы раздобыть всех этих монстров? Я вчера видел одного.  
\- Зеленого?  
\- Зеленого.  
\- Про него давно слухи ходят. Многие его видели. Я бы отдала что угодно, лишь бы его сфотографировать.  
\- А что случилось потом? - спросил Стив. - Роботы -- это ведь не единственное, что случилось с городом.  
\- Да, роботы показались им недостаточной мерой. Городские власти ввели регистрацию, обязательную для всех граждан. Они поделили людей на три класса.   
\- Робот спрашивал меня об этом, - Стив потер лоб. - Я не смог ему ответить.  
\- Первый класс -- это благонадежные граждане, с доходом и жильем. Второй класс -- те, что живут за рекой. И прочие люмпены. Бездомные попрошайки, проститутки... и так далее. А третий класс -- те, кто не попадает в первые две категории. Не совсем люди. Необычные люди. Люди с выдающимия способностями. Они подлежат аресту и изоляции.  
\- И регистрацию, - недоверчиво произнес Стив, - тоже ввел Тони Старк?  
\- Нет, конечно. Регистрацию ввел "Щит".  
\- Я видел плакаты, - подхватил Стив. - Что такое "Щит"?   
\- О, это организация, которая...  
В дверь постучали, потом в ней появилась круглая голова с лысиной и очками на носу.  
\- Расти, - строго сказала Пеппер. - Я занята.  
\- Дорогая, но ты обещала, что сдашь статью в понедельник... - он просочился в комнату.   
-...и она со вчерашнего вечера лежит у тебя на столе. В синей папке, куда я сложила все твои бумаги первоочередной важности.  
\- А! - сказал Расти.  
\- И еще я полила твой фикус и заказала для него свежий чернозем. И позвонила твоей жене и объяснила ей, что ты действительно задержался на работе в пятницу, потому что мы сдавали номер.  
\- Спасибо, дорогая, - растроганно сказал Расти.  
\- Давно тебе говорю, уволь эту девицу, твою секретаршу. Все, что она умеет делать -- это маникюр.  
\- Но она очень хорошо его делает, - возразил Расти. - Ты ее хвалила.  
Пеппер посмотрела на свои ногти.  
\- Да, действительно, - неохотно согласилась она. - Расти, пожалуйста...  
\- Ухожу, ухожу, - он замахал руками. - Не буду больше тебя отвлекать.  
\- И скажи ей, что мы до сих пор ждем кофе. Я попросила приготовить его еще двадцать минут назад.   
Расти исчез.  
\- Кто это был? - спросил Стив.  
\- Главный редактор, тот самый. Ужасный самодур, - пожаловалась она. - Так вот. Ты спрашивал про "Щит".  
Пеппер спрыгнула со стола, достала что-то из ящика и направилась к окну.  
\- Идем, - сказала она. - Я покажу тебе.  
Они забрались на самый верх здания по пожарной лестнице. По крыше гулял ветер, издавая музыкальный свист. Облака висели низко над городом, задевая за шпиль башни Старка и превращая небо в плотную свинцово-серую массу. Дождь накрапывал мелко, пробуждая запах земли и асфальта.  
\- Посмотри наверх, - сказала она.  
Стив задрал голову. Из-за темного занавеса облаков выглянул луч прожектора. Он некоторое время бродил в воздухе, будто нащупывая объект наблюдения, потом погас и выглянул с другой стороны.  
\- Что это? - спросил Стив, перекрикивая ветер  
Волосы Пеппер развевались и лезли ей в глаза. Она придерживала их руками.  
\- Это "Щит", - сказала она. - Там, над нами.   
Она достала из бархатного чехла небольшой продолговатый предмет и нажала на кнопку на его торцовой стороне. Предмет бесшумно раздвинулся, увеличиваясь в размере. Начали вращаться и разъезжаться в стороны цилиндры, насаженные один на другой, шуршали друг о друга невидимые шестеренки, настраивая механизм.  
\- Где ты это взяла? - спросил Стив.  
\- "Щит", - сказала Пеппер, вручая ему подзорную трубу, - наблюдает за нами с небес, как Бог-отец. Взгляни на него, Стив.  
Он приложил трубу к глазам. Высоко в небе, за тканью облаков угадывались очертания корпуса, что-то немыслимо большое и тяжелое зависло над городом. Левиафан прятался среди туч, слегка подсвечивая их и издавая еле слышный жужжащий звук.  
\- Я вижу, - сказал Стив, нащупав пальцами клеймо Старка. - Ты украла это у него?  
\- Меньшее, что я могла сделать.   
\- У тебя к нему что-то личное, да? - спросил он, глядя в трубу и улыбаясь.   
\- Он позвонил и мою статью запретили публиковать, - неохотно признала Пеппер. - Никогда ему этого не прощу.  
Они вернулись в кабинет. Пеппер стряхивала с юбки дождевые капли.  
\- Ты так и не объяснила, что такое "Щит", - сказал Стив.  
\- "Щит", - она снова уселась на стол. Стив устроился в кресле напротив. - Оберегает город. Он заменил собой городское управление и полицию. Они больше не нужны.  
\- А Старк?  
\- Он сотрудничает со "Щитом". Думаю, то, что там за облаками, тоже создал он. Никто другой не смог бы сделать нечто подобное, - в ее интонациях невольно проскользнуло восхищение.  
\- Значит, Тони Старк, - задумчиво произнес Стив. - Мне стоит поговорить с ним.   
Она засмеялась.  
\- Ты уже пытался. Когда работал над своим предыдущим делом. Ты тоже искал человека, и считал, что Старк может быть с ним связан. Помнишь, чем это кончилось? Ты оказался в полицейском участке по обвинению в нападении на его шофера. Боже, да тогда ты едва бы дотянулся до его носа.  
\- Тебе стоит знать, - сказал Стив. - С моей памятью не все в порядке. Мне сказали, что я был контужен.  
\- Так ты воевал?  
\- Дослужился до капитана, - он усмехнулся. - Но однажды прошлое нашло меня, и я вернулся.  
\- И что теперь? - сказала Пеппер. - Снова в строй?  
Она схватила его шляпу, повертела в руках и нахлобучила на голову.  
\- Мне идет?  
\- Ты настоящий Пинкертон, дорогая.  
\- Если бы не газета, я бы пошла к тебе в секретарши. А потом и в деловые партнеры. "Роджерс и Поттс", м? Хорошо звучит. Ты бы научил меня стрелять.  
\- Ни за что, - отказался Стив.  
Она возмущенно фыркнула.  
\- Я очень ценный сотрудник, между прочим. Вот ты вчера интересовался Наташей. Я кое-что разузнала о ней, - она взяла со стола папку и бросила ему.  
Стив развернул ее.  
\- Откуда у тебя эта информация? - спросил он, перелистывая страницы.  
Пеппер заговорщически подмигнула.  
\- У меня везде свои люди, - гордо сказала она. - Связи -- это главное в нашей профессии, кэп.  
\- В таком случае, - сказал Стив, - мне действительно пригодится твоя помощь. Все, что ты и твои люди сможете найти. Парня зовут Эндрю Картер. Он пропал два месяца назад, и его сестра наняла меня, чтобы.... Что с тобой?  
Пеппер смотрела на него потрясенно.  
\- Но она уже нанимала тебя для этого.  
\- Что?  
\- Три года назад, - сказала Пеппер. - Когда мы встретились. Ты был занят расследованием именно этого дела. Ее звали Пегги Картер, и она разыскивала своего пропавшего брата. Он приехал сюда из Оклахомы. Разве ты не помнишь?  
Стив не отвечал, и она нахмурилась.  
\- Что они сделали с тобой, - спросила она, дотрагиваясь до его ладони, - на этой войне?  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал он. - Пеппер. Насчет Пегги Картер. Ты уверена?  
\- Конечно, - Пеппер улыбнулась сочувственно. - Я хорошо ее помню. Она очень нравилась тебе, Стив.

tbc


End file.
